


Snow, Tea and Honey

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas holiday, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Snow, sick-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco is sick, Harry takes care of him.





	Snow, Tea and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I am sick myself today and we have snow, although I did not traipse about in lacking clothing. Grmngh.

‘I’m dying!’ This utterance, delivered with a quavering voice and ending in a rattling cough, makes Harry smile despite himself, he symphatizes with Draco, he does, but allows himself to be a little amused by his antics when the latter is ill. Because an ill Draco is a volubly complaining Draco unless he’s sleeping it off.

Harry can’t help himself. ‘Well, you you can only blame yourself for being careless. You know better.’

Draco glares.

Outside the bedroom window, snow is falling down, covering the Hogwarts grounds in even more snow than before, by the sound of delighted screams some of the students are still outside filled with all the joy of a first day of the holidays. And Draco had inevitably been dragged in by his students and is now suffering for it, having started sneezing and coughing almost right after they’d come in from the cold winter air.

‘You don’t love me, saying things like that… I’m dying!’

And it’s all par for the course, all so familiar, and Harry knows Draco will always apologize after, when he’s all better. He helps Draco up and puts an extra pillow behind his back to help with his coughing, which a pepper up potion never seems to fix quite right. It’s spell-damage, Draco’s health really is a bit more delicate than it should be after all that happened to him during the war and he’s allowed his whining in Harry’s opinion. 

‘You’re not dying, here, I made you some nice hot tea with honey, can you get some down?’

Draco’s response is inaudible, but his hands reach for the steaming mug, thin long fingers wrapping around it as he sips. Harry holds onto him, sitting on the bed beside him until he’s done. After the tea is gone Draco snuggles to Harry’s side and, after a moment of grumbling and shifting, he settles and then quickly falls asleep. Harry stands guard by his side now that he has the chance, and slumbers soon after.

 


End file.
